1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and associated computerized system for providing efficient processing of investment data including transactional data and holdings and more specifically, it relates to such a method and a related system which will facilitate determination of credit assignment for compensation and other purposes and will provide detailed information regarding investment transactions, customers and clients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to employ computers to receive data, process the same within a computer and store the same for retrieval from a database.
In the field of investments, the very high volume of investment transactions and wide range of determinations that need to be made and records provided have led to the recognition that a computerized system for receipt, processing, storing and outputting various types of investment data in various formats would be advantageous. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,077 and 5,893,079.
One of the problems that exists in connection with the processing of large volumes of investment transactions and holdings is the monitoring of customer activities and assets and accurate computation of the various segments of the investment community interacting on behalf of a given customer directly or indirectly in a given transaction thereby making the computation of the financial credit or compensation due difficult.
There remains, therefore, a real and substantial need for an effective automated system which can accurately and rapidly process large volumes of investment data received from multiple external sources and apply rules to the same so as to permit determination of credit assignment resulting therefrom.